


Two Arrows

by SupremeMeme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, America is not the Hero (Hetalia), America/England Feels (Hetalia), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Character Death, Fantasy, Feels, M/M, Magic England (Hetalia), Poor England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMeme/pseuds/SupremeMeme
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a fierce prince, one his kingdom's citizens were proud to call their own. He rode high on his horse, unable to be brought down-until one day Jones could not save the thing he found he so truely loved.One-shot; based on a random Tumblr post by kallenart.





	Two Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like FOREVER ago but I felt the need to post it so...enjoy? I guess lol ;;

“Let's set out!” Prince Alfred shouted to his knights who sat behind him on their mighty steeds. The prince shifted on his own mare, flicked the regions, and him and his group galloped off into the woods.

It was another bright and sunny day in the kingdom, but the sun wasn't as warm and welcoming as usual. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze and created a ray of dazzling light on the forest floor. Alfred always enjoyed these kinds of days. But today wasn't a day to be spent causally. His kingdom, his home, was at war. And he had to focus on his mission he was given.

The small group rode for quite some time through the quiet and calming woods before one of Alfred’s knights skidded to a stop. “Halt! I hear something…”

With a small frown playing on his lips, the fair prince tugs on his horse’s regions and they ceased. In only a short time, he heard a strange noise as well; an usually loud rustling sound.

The entire group stiffened and became alert. The seconds seemed to tick by slowly for Alfred. One...two...three… The first arrow was swift and silent. One knight then slided off his horse in slow motion, blood having already started to well from where the arrow sliced his chest and made home in flesh. Then another, and a third. The remaining knights quickly drew their bows and aimed. But what was there to aim at? There was nothing but the trees standing erect all around them.

“Go, go!” Alfred had commanded to his soldiers, swallowing his growing panic. And with that, they all dashed off blindly-and to Alfred’s dismay-in all different directions.  _ What kind of knights do I have? Seriously?  _ Alfred thought as him and his horse galloped off the worn dirt trail and into the depths of the unknown woods.

It was odd, he thought, that he wasn't the one being targeted. His travel through the woods was an easy trip; quiet and smooth. At least, that's what he thought. Right when Prince Alfred began to relax, an arrow sliced straight through his beautiful mare, and both of them tumbled to the ground.

“Oh God!” Alfred breathed, scrambling to his feet. He gazed down at his dying friend sadly, but had no time to grieve. Another arrow whizzed by, just grazing his cheek. The prince’s silver chain armor clicked and clanked as he ran in a panicked daze.  _ What was happening? Was this an ambush? Where had his sol-? _ But he had no time to finish his thought, as he had ran right off the edge of a cliff. With a startled shriek, he plummeted down into the unknown.

 

\--------

 

Groaning, Alfred slowly opened his eyes. “Huh…? Where am I?” he mumbled, head pounding. He sat up with a grunt of effort and surveyed his surroundings, which were extravagant. This part of the forest was even more dazzling than the first part he had been traveling through- the leaves danced and rippled among the canopies, creating snaking rays of golden light on the forest floor. Birds sung and fluttered overhead, in tune with every warm gust of wind that flew through. The base of every tree there was twisted and gnarled, bringing them to life.

But Alfred noted that the most beautiful sight to see was the creature standing right in front of him. The animal was that of a human, but also of a deer. He had huge antlers that sprouted from his head, and a long, forest green silk cloak that dangled just above his dirt-covered ankles. The majestic creature’s under clothes were brown and laced with snow-white fur and seemed to shine in the sunlight. He had short, wheat-colored hair that stood up in all directions that complimented his big, black, bushy eyebrows. What fascinated Alfred the most was that the deer creature had such deep, emerald green eyes that the prince feared he would get lost and never return from them.

The deer-like man’s eyes widen and he took a step back as the prince slowly rose to his feet. The wind slashes by, making the creature’s silky green cloak flicker and curl up around his thin but strong legs.

“I'm not gonna’ hurt you,” Alfred says, giving his most charming smile. The man, or rather spirit, as he seemed to glow faintly, did not move, instead he just watched the prince wearily. After a long, drawn out silence, he spoke with a heavily British accented voice.

“You blokes always come trampling through here and killing us forest spirits! Get out of here, you idiot!”

Prince Alfred was stung by his sudden curt words, but took another step forward, smile not faltering. “Hello, I'm Alfred. What's your name?”

“I said get, you git!”

“Not until I get your name.”

The deer creature scowled at him, but straightened his posture and looked him in the eye with those elegant emerald orbs.  _ They were so beautiful… _

“Fine, you dummy. My name is Arthur. Now, can you sod off?”

“Arthur…” Alfred whispered, testing out the name on his tongue. “I like it.”

Arthur looked away, fighting off a small blush. He wasn't successful. “Whatever, I don't care. Now, I hate humans, so could you leave my home and never return?”

Alfred flinched only slightly, hurt by his words once again. He took another daring step forward.

“Why are you so adamant about me leaving?”

“I just told you! I hate humans!”

“Is that really it?” Alfred asked, flashing Arthur a toothy grin and a wink. Arthur couldn't help but grow bright red at this, obviously hiding something.

“What else would it be?! Idiot!”

Alfred chuckled, amused by this strange creature’s behavior. This time he strode towards the animal, who didn't move from his spot; he only trembled a little and furrowed his brows, watching Alfred with a challenging gaze. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for quite some time, the deer having eventually relaxed a bit and his frown faded. The prince smiled a little, having noticed this. Then, with a deep breath, Alfred reached out for Arthur.

At first, the deer didn't do anything, still mesmerized in Alfred’s ocean blue eyes. But when he realised what the prince was doing, he stepped back abruptly, bewilderment etched into his face.

“What do you think you're doing?!” he shouted, frowning at Alfred. But it disappeared when Arthur saw the new disappointment on Alfred’s face.

“I just wanted to touch your antlers.”

Arthur simply stared when the words caught his ears. “W-What?”

“They're pretty. Can I touch?”

_ What kind of human is this?  _ Arthur wondered, surprised. He gave the prince a curt nod after a thoughtful second.

“W-Whatever….make it quick, you idiot.” 

The deer hesitantly reclaimed his spot in front of the tall human.

For a moment, the prince didn't move.

“HA, tricked ya!” Alfred suddenly laughed and as fast as lightning he pulled the startled Arthur into a gigantic hug. 

Eyes wide, Arthur started struggling, screaming, “Git git git git git!!” His squirms got him nowhere, however, because Alfred was very muscular compared to the frail deer spirit. It wasn't long before Arthur sighed and slowly hugged the chuckling Alfred back, giving in.

In that single moment which seemed to last forever, Alfred was in complete bliss. All of his worries, thoughts about the war, his current situation, gone as he enveloped Arthur in the most gentle embrace. The creature was so soft and so incredibly warm, Alfred noted as he rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder, sighing softly. 

The prince had never really believed in love at first sight; it was always a childish story to him.  _ How could two possibly fall in love the moment they saw one another? _ he always wondered. 

But now, entwined with this precious forest dweller, Alfred felt he had found it. It may not have been the kind he had been expecting, and it may not be acceptable. But it was love, pure and gentle. 

“I….I think I'm in love,” the mighty prince whispered to the creature hesitantly. Arthur immediately stiffened at Alfred’s words, and the prince felt bile rise in his throat.  _ What had he done? They didn't even know each each other! Had he just thrown aside all of his chances to spend time with this magnificent being? _

To Alfred’s immense surprise, Arthur squeezed the prince tightly. “I might be too, moron,” he muttered.

Alfred’s heart soared in his chest, and he had never felt so happy in his entire life. The prince’s bubbling joy did not die down, even after the first arrow made home in his spine, digging right through his chain armor. Not even when the second one pierced his exposed neck.

“A-Alfred-?!” Arthur screamed, grasping for Prince Alfred as he slowly started to slip out of the creature’s grip. Alfred limply crumpled to the leafy floor, crimson liquid beginning to pool around him. Even as the prince’s life began to drip away, he still felt the warm sensation of love and happiness in his stomach. The pain could not even crack its surface.

The prince reached out a shaking hand to Arthur, who had crouched down beside the fallen human. “No….! Don't leave me, you bloody idiot! I won’t forgive you!”

Spluttering blood and unable to speak, Alfred just pulled Arthur’s face to his and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  _ Farewell, my fair princess,  _ the dying prince thought as he unhurriedly fell into an inevitable deep sleep. The last thing he ever saw was Arthur sobbing and thrashing against knights clad in black armor. He shrieked in despair, reaching for Alfred’s stiffening body as they pulled him away from the prince. The foreign knights then dragged the majestic creature far away, far away into the now cold and unwelcoming forest.

_ “ALFIE!!!!” _


End file.
